


Love Is Fighting Without Knowing How To Win

by jessalae



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They continue this way, trading caresses as rough as blows. WARNING: DUBCON</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Fighting Without Knowing How To Win

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: DUBIOUS CONSENT. Written for the "rough sex" square on my card for round three of kink bingo; originally posted on my Dreamwidth August 26, 2010.

It all comes down to this: two men, one stretch of forest, one epic battle. They are unarmed, arrows abandoned, swords lost in the leaves, and their bodies are weapons enough for this fight. Guy punches Robin, sending him sprawling, and lunges for his throat. Robin grabs a fistful of leather and rolls, flipping Guy head over heels into a tree. They are back at each other in an instant, grappling for purchase on each others’ clothing, pushing and shoving like boys in a schoolyard.

Robin gets in one punch, two, and grabs Guy’s wrist in iron fingers when the other man tries to block. The laces of Robin’s vest snap as Guy yanks them together, throws Robin over his hip. Robin lashes out at the back of Guy’s knees as he falls, and they land in a heap. Guy’s jacket is undone, buckles jingling sharply as Robin clutches the collar to keep Guy down. Guy keeps moving, and the jacket stays forgotten on the ground.

Robin jumps up and spins, trying for a kick to Guy’s stomach, and Guy catches his foot and twists. Robin ends up on the ground again, Guy’s knee pinning his chest, but he fists his hands in Guy’s sweat-soaked shirt and wrenches him off-balance. He drags Guy up and pauses for breath, the split-second hesitation just long enough for Guy to get his bearings and body-slam Robin against a tree.

Quicker than fists, Guy’s mouth is crashing down on Robin’s, his breath coming in angry gasps. Robin retaliates by biting down on Guy’s lip, worrying it until he draws blood and licking up the result. Guy tugs on Robin’s hair; Robin rips the front of Guy’s shirt. Guy digs his fingers into Robin’s biceps; Robin sucks a bruise into the side of Guy’s neck. They continue this way, trading caresses as rough as blows, until Robin twists Guy’s nipple so hard Guy tries to stagger away and push forward all at once and Robin gains the upper hand, shoving Guy’s back against the tree.

The bark rasps against Guy’s skin as he pulls Robin against him, shoving the remains of Robin’s vest off his shoulders and pulling his shirt up to uncover scarred skin and wiry muscle. The afternoon sun shines dappled through the trees, throwing shadows like bruises across their chests. Guy bites a dark spot just above Robin’s collarbone, and when Robin jerks away to shove his tongue into Guy’s mouth again the darkness stays.

Robin’s fingers grapple at the waist of Guy’s trousers, and suddenly the game changes. Guy’s eyes widen and he shifts his weight, trying to turn Robin back against the tree. Robin is ready for him, though, and doesn’t budge, his hands holding fast to Guy’s hips. He catches Guy’s mouth in a fierce kiss, inching his trousers lower and lower. Guy returns the favor, still hoping he can gain the upper hand. He swallows a gasp when their erections jar together.

Robin wraps a hand around Guy’s cock and tugs, roughly but expertly. Guy hisses through clenched teeth and tries once more to spin them around, but Robin plants his feet and grabs at Guy’s arse. Their eyes meet, and they fall into a moment of perfect stillness: Robin’s gaze is pure ice, anger and grief and desire distilled down and frozen into inexorable determination. Guy looks into that diamond-hard resolve and surrenders, partly because he knows he has very little choice, partly because Robin’s fury is as alluring as it is terrifying. He grabs Robin’s hand and draws it up to his mouth, slipping two tense fingers into his mouth. Robin groans, and his hand tightens on Guy’s arse. Guy sucks Robin’s fingers hard, his tongue laving over roughened skin. Finally Robin pulls his hand away, letting Guy slick the tips of his fingers once more, before he presses them into Guy’s arse. Guy lets out a long breath, turning his face so Robin can’t see his wince. Robin’s fingers push deeper into his arse, scissoring him open with caution, and he strokes Guy’s cock firmly. Between the hand on his cock and the practiced angle of Robin’s fingers inside him, pleasure cuts sweet through Guy’s pain, and he bites just under Robin’s ear, wordlessly growling his readiness.

Robin laughs breathlessly at that, and Guy stiffens in indignation, but Robin hoists Guy’s leg over his hip and presses into him and Guy wills the tension out of his body. Robin goes slowly at first — has to, to keep the friction this side of painful — but once he’s all the way in, Guy’s body shudders and relaxes, and Robin purrs low in the back of his throat. He snaps his hips up, hitting exactly the right spot, and at Guy’s strangled gasp he starts thrusting at a bone-shattering pace. For a moment, it’s all Guy can do to stay upright, clutching the tree behind his back and praying that Robin’s thrusts don’t knock him over. He recovers, though, and twines his fingers roughly through Robin’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss that’s full of teeth and violence. He rolls his hips in time with Robin’s thrusts, making Robin groan, and smiles fierce triumph against Robin’s mouth. Robin retaliates by fisting Guy’s cock, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head until Guy growls and shoves his hand away. He strokes himself quickly, racing towards the edge. Robin can feel the tension build in Guy’s body and grabs onto his hips, slamming up into him with a fury that makes both of them cry out.

Guy gets there first, coming hot and messy across Robin’s stomach. His orgasm rips through him and leaves him boneless, Robin’s weight and the tree the only things keeping him upright. Robin keeps fucking him, relentless, until his hips stutter and he grabs Guy’s biceps, mouth open in a silent shout.

They just stand there for a moment, half-collapsed against the tree, and then Robin peels himself off of Guy and turns away, pulling his trousers up. Guy does the same, hiding a grimace as the scrapes on his back smart. He buckles his jacket securely over his torn shirt and finds his sword under a bush, keeping his eyes anywhere but on Robin.

When he turns back towards the town, though, Robin is standing in front of him, bow in hand, his gaze just as piercing with before. Guy meets it levelly. Robin nods at him once, then starts off towards his camp, some instinct telling him Guy won’t dare follow. Guy sets off back to Nottingham, aching in multiple places and mind heavy with this new problem of the ever-troublesome Robin Hood.


End file.
